


Creature Cumforts

by Thebigbadboss69



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadboss69/pseuds/Thebigbadboss69
Summary: What happens when a pun-telling Skeleton and a loving Goat mum have a meal together? This you will find out soon enough, although doesn't take long for things to get heated in the kitchen! (This is a NSFW fanfic)





	Creature Cumforts

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter  
>  1 - Cumfort food

Toriel begins cooking a pie for her guest Sans. Sans comes into kitchen to oversee the cook and sits down at the table. He cannot help but stare at Toriel's ass as she jiggles her rear, anticipating for the pie to be ready. She immediately notices but continues to cook, she is blushing.

Halfway through cooking Sans walks up to and stands next to Toriel. He says "this is looking really good!" while looking up and down Toriel's body. This makes her blush even harder. A minute of standing Sans decides to get up close, behind Toriel and hugs her. She smiles.

Sans' hands crawl upwards of Toriel's body until his palms meet up with the bottom of Toriel's breasts. Toriel whimpers "S...aaans...". Seeing this reaction Sans moves his hands more to the centre of her breasts and keeps them there, Toriel let's put a little moan. This turns Sans on.

He can't take it anymore, he moves his hands underneath her dress and gropes her bear, beautiful breasts. With much of her strength Toriel let's out "Sans, you're teasing me too much. The pie will be ready soon, can't this wait till after our meal?"

Sans with gives a deep and sensual "no Toriel, this can't wait" and he runs his right hand slowly down Toriel's body, she feels every inch of his fingers which in turn makes her even more horny.

Sans' hands finally reach the top of Toriel's panties, to which Sans is surprised by the sexy underwear Toriel is wearing underneath her clothing. This too turns him on further.

The decent down Toriel's panties makes its climax as his hands meet up with Toriel's pussy lips. Her pussy is drenched, which in turn makes Sans horny to the point of having a towering boner.

"No more waiting" Sans whispers into Toriel's ear, at this second he beings to rub Toriel's sensitive pussy starting with her lips but every now and then his fingers would graze her clit. Her legs quiver as she struggles to stand up while Sans increases the intensity of his hands, both the fondling of her breasts as well as her pussy being caressed.

For 10 blissful minutes Sans continues to massage Toriel's pussy until he finally slips 2 of his fingers into her wet pussy. The moan she lets out is intense enough to tell Sans that she is at her limit, knowing this Sans gives it his all to pleasure Toriel. Not one second is she quiet.

It isn't long before Toriel shouts with pleasure "S...S...Saaaaaans! I...I...I'm about to cuuuuum!". While still in front of Sans, Toriel rummages through Sans' shorts until she pulls his mighty fat cock out. Feeling the pre-cum off of the head she knew he too was reaching his limit. Toriel's hand is moving on its own, as if it has a mind of its own and she jerks him off with strong, powerful thrusts.

Neither one of them could take the divine pleasure they were receiving from one another any long, so with the same thought running through each other's heads they spice up the climax by conjuring up their magic onto their finger tips, to which brings pleasure not of this world.

They both only last 1 minute of this pleasure before Toriel whispers to Sans "ready?" to which he replies "ready". At the moment Sans finished with his reply, at the same time both Sans and Toriel came more than it was thought possible.

Sans shoots so high up that it covers most of the pie in his cum, which seeps into the holes of the pie itself. Most of Toriel's legs are drenched, while every inch of her panties are soaked to the point of non-stop dropping of her bodies juices.

They both no longer have the strength to stand. They collapse from exhaustion onto the floor.

The bell timer for the pie had begun ringing, while still not able to stand Toriel turns off the stove which was keeping the ready to eat pie warm.

After 5 minutes of being collapsed onto the floor Toriel finally finds the strength to stand up and take the still warm pie into the table. Sans too makes his way to the table.

Toriel cuts 2 slices of pie, one for him and one for her however...as the pieces are placed onto the plates they both see that Sans' cum too was kept warm inside the pie.

Toriel giggles to herself with no control of herself while Sans takes one look at it and says "I...think I'll have to pass on this one Tori." Toriel replies with "more for me then".

Toriel takes Sans' piece of pie, looks at him in the eye, smiles and then takes a slow bite. She chews it for a short amount of time before presenting what she has been eating by sticking out her tongue. Though it was mostly just pie a sliver of cum was about to drip off of her tongue, before this could happen she takes it all back into her mouth and swallows, cum and all.

Toriel then sticks her tongue out once more time with pride, showing Sans that she had swallowed the lot. A loud knock is heard from Sans side of the table. They both know what this means...


End file.
